


crystalline chill

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Futurefic, Nonbinary kenma, Other, ffxv is great and this pause menu music has NO RIGHT to be this good, kenma's pronouns are they/them, nerdboy tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Kenma comes home from a convention to find Tora asleep on the couch with his favourite game on pause.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	crystalline chill

**Author's Note:**

> have this drabble that came to me via the WIP discord server's daily inspo 'crystalline.' i love the song [crystalline chill](https://open.spotify.com/track/5WQGICAuwX6JgK4scajDgw?si=lSkef4BaRCuYwtraQZDWUw) from the final fantasy xv soundtrack and i have absolutely no reason why? it's just a real jam. (tbh the whole soundtrack is amazing and is [on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/2zKqD5DUNUE4isjGLixU8v?si=XzhsqthUSZ-Wh2oMdftehA), would recommend)

Kenma twists the knob of the door to the apartment, frowning when it doesn’t immediately give way. Tora knows they’re scheduled to be back tonight. While they certainly weren’t expecting a parade or even a meal (Kenma’s still not sure how either of them have survived living together with their combined culinary skills that amount to sometimes making something from a box correctly), they were at least expecting… to be expected. 

Frown deepening, Kenma drops one shoulder strap from their bag to dig out their house keys. Their fingers brush against the outline of the baby Yoda keychain Tora gave them because he’d won it from a gachapon— _Here, it’s one of your nerd things,_ he’d said, like they hadn’t binged The Mandalorian together in one night, wrapped in _Tora’s_ blanket patterned in chibi Chewies and Han Solos.

They twist the key in the lock, pushing the door open to reveal their shared living room bathed in tones of blue. None of the lights are on— not the overhead one, none of the many lamps tucked into each corner of the room; the only thing illuminating the space is the TV.

Kenma drops their bag in the entryway, eyes roving over the mess strewn across the coffee table. Half-empty chip bags, a stray (used) instant noodle cup, a few wrappers from that Chinese candy Tora swears isn’t his weakness. As they step into the room, they see Tora’s planner flipped open to the first week of January, Tora’s neat handwriting scrawled across each day. Most days, multiple bullet points, a highlighted line or two. 

Kenma’s eyes snap to the couch. Tora’s limp form is slumped over in a position that makes Kenma’s neck hurt just looking down at it, a controller hanging from his grip, threatening to tumble off the edge of the couch cushion. They shift their gaze back to the TV. The faces of Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis stare back at them. 

Ah. 

Upon closer inspection, Kenma sees that Tora has a pair of headphones plugged into the controller, shoved into his ears. Kenma knows this is his comfort game— moreover, that this particular song is one of Tora’s favourites, for reasons that continue to elude Kenma. 

They step toward their boyfriend’s sleeping form, fingers itching to stroke along his cheekbone, to thread through the mess of hair piled in the centre of his head. But that would wake him, the man who is possibly the lightest sleeper Kenma has ever encountered, and he deserves his rest. 

They know that he's going through a lot— his last semester of university is around the corner, his first season of Division 1 training has been no joke, and Kenma left for a week-long convention halfway across the world in the middle of it all. 

He’s not going to admit it, not even to Kenma. But Kenma knows. 

With a tiny smile tugging at the corner of their lips, Kenma runs the pads of their fingers over the soft, shaven sides of Tora’s head. 

Tora’s nose scrunches, twitches, face twisting as he comes to. He cracks open his eyes with a groan. He blinks blearily a few times until he must finally register that it’s Kenma standing in front of him. “Ken?” His voice comes out something between a whisper and a croak. 

“Your neck is going to be sore tomorrow if you sleep out here.” Tora pouts up at Kenma, swatting away their hand. “I’m not going to listen to you complain about it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tora sits up, stretching his arms over his head. After a long, drawn-out yawn, he peeks up at Kenma through his lashes, drawls in an entirely too sleazy tone, “If you wanted to take me to bed, all y’had to do was ask—”

“Shut up,” Kenma half-heartedly sneers, jabbing Tora in the ribs and earning a quiet grunt in response. “I’m too tired to do anything anyway.”

“You an’ me both, baby.” Tora lets out another jaw-cracking yawn as he stands from the couch and slings an arm over Kenma’s shoulders. “C’mon, Sasuke Mewchipaw is waitin’ for ya.”

Kenma rolls their eyes, leading the two of them toward their bedroom. “That’s not our cat’s name.”

Tora wipes a fake tear away from his eye. “It is in my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!


End file.
